As businesses seek to reduce costs, they are increasingly relying on automated systems. This has led to an increased reliance on automated delivery services, such as those provided by automated unmanned vehicles. With the growing reliance on unmanned vehicles, route guidance and collision avoidance systems are becoming increasingly important. However, these systems often require bulky and expensive equipment (e.g., radar systems, etc.). This may be problematic in unmanned vehicles which have weight/mass limitation requirements, such as unmanned aerial vehicles.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.